fern's first
by BlackNeko20
Summary: fern is a college freshman at elwood city university. when she begins to struggle in her classes, she approaches a professor for help. when a relationship forms, fern experiences a series of firsts. will they end in heartbreak? rated m for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Fern's Firsts**

theme 119-college

theme 201-lust

theme from darkangelsnapelover's infinite theme list challenge. pm her if you're interested and she'll doc-x you the list.

-warning, rated m for a reson. sexual content in later chapters. don't like, don't read.

Chapter 1: Fern's First Kiss

Fern chose to attend Elwood City University as her college choice. Most of her classmates chose to leave home, but Fern liked Elwood City. She lived with her mother. Fern didn't know anyone in her classes because everyone had moved away.

Fern struggled because of this. She felt alone. She didn't know how to study for college either. She was failing algebra and biology. She was barely passing her English class. Fern was worried and didn't know who to turn to. She asked her advisor if there were tutors available. Her advisor was a bad one and told her wrong, that there were no tutors. This worried Fern more, but she decided to ask her English teacher for help.

"Professor Martin, do you have a minute?" Fern asked. Professor Martin finished erasing the board and turned to look at Fern. He smiled and nodded kindly. "I'm having trouble in some of my classes, including yours, and I was wondering what kind of tutoring is available."

"Every department has a tutoring lab in Carmichael Hall by the library," Professor Martin replied, "You just walk in and they'll help you. But you seem like a smart girl. I think I can tutor you myself for English. Are you okay with that?" he asked. Fern nodded firmly. They agreed to meet at 4 that afternoon.

Fern went to his office at 3:50. He had bought her a coffee. She didn't drink coffee but she thanked him anyway. He redid his thesis statement lecture. Fern took impressive notes. He eyed them carefully with a seductive smile. Fern didn't notice. She was just there to learn.

At 4:30, Professor Martin took a phone call. Fern felt she'd had enough tutoring and went home. She opened her notebook to study and found a note from Professor Martin. He wanted to meet her again after their next class. Fern didn't know if she'd need his help. She decided to think about it.

The next day, she went to the tutoring labs. They weren't as helpful as Professor Martin but it was a start. She felt like she was learning better. She went to her English class and stayed afterwards to thank him for the advice.

"No problem, Fern, you're a very bright student," he smiled. "Will you come this afternoon?" he asked. "What will we discuss? I understand the thesis statement now," she said. He smiled, looking around to make sure they were alone, "What if I just wanted to see you? Would you have anything against that?"

Fern blushed. He was flirting with her. This wasn't the first time, but it was the first time Fern noticed. She stepped back. Professor Martin was handsome. She'd heard stories of girls doing things for better grades. She wanted better grades but not the other stuff.

"Fern, I just want to talk," Professor Martin sighed. "I get lonely here all day. My family lives down south. My wife left me last year. I have no friends on the faculty. I just want someone to talk to," he said. Fern nodded. She could talk to him if he was that lonely. She was lonely too.

That afternoon, she went to his office. This time he had hot tea. She liked it better. They talked about the news using the school paper as reference. He made jokes. Fern laughed. They had a nice time together. Fern left after an hour but promised to come back. He said he'd like that.

The next time they met, he had hot tea again and a newspaper. They talked about the issues, made jokes, and laughed. Fern felt comfortable with Professor Martin. She called him by his first name, John. He called her Fern instead of Miss Walters.

Towards the end of the meeting, he said he was hungry. He asked if she would join him for dinner. Fern told him she was making dinner for her mom that night. He nodded. He understood that was important to her.

"Um, I guess you could come over if you wanted to," Fern offered. "I'd love that," he replied. "Is 5:30 good?" he asked. Fern nodded. She left, not realizing what she'd done until that night after Professor Martin left. Her mother found Fern in her room doing biology homework.

"Fern, what's going on between you and that professor?" she asked. Fern shook her head, "Nothing. He was helping to tutor me. My grades aren't as good as they were in grade school. He's helping me improve them." "How? You're not doing anything with him, are you?" she asked.

"Mom, no!" Fern exclaimed. "I would never do that." "A lot of girls say that, Fern," her mother sighed, leaving the room.

Fern thought of Professor Martin, John. He was a handsome man. Fern enjoyed being around him. Girls her age dated guys who fit that criteria. It wasn't wrong for her to do the same if anything happened.

The next day, Professor Martin passed Fern in the courtyard and handed her a thank you note. It smelled like cologne. The scent made Fern blush. She kept it in her binder though and smelled it when she felt down. The smell made her feel better.

During their next meeting in his office, his hand brushed hers. She didn't pull away. He held her hand. She liked it. They went to a coffee shop off campus for a quick snack. They talked, they laughed, and before Fern went home, they kissed. And she liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Fern's First Sexual Encounter

Professor Martin-John-invited Fern to his apartment. It was small but Fern liked it. She made herself comfortable on his couch. He turned on the ECU football game on TV. He sat next to her. He put his arm around her. She pulled him closer.

"I've never felt this way about a girl before, Fern, a young woman," John said. "I've never felt this way about a man before," she said. They kissed. It went longer than usual. Fern felt his hand move. Then it was on her breast. He massaged the entire breast before rubbing his finger over her nipple. She moaned.

"You don't have much experience," he whispered. Fern shook her head, "No, but it's okay that I'm a virgin. You'll be good to me?" "Always," he nodded, kissing her again. Fern leaned forward. He used the hand he felt her breast with to unhook her bra. He kissed down her neck to her breasts. He gently kissed them. Fern moaned.

"This isn't too fast is it?" John asked, kissing her mouth again. Fern shook her head. She felt a burning in her loins. She wanted him. She knew from stories it might hurt, but she was ready. She wanted him.

John took off her shirt. Fern took off his. They kissed and rubbed each other's bodies. Then they stood and kissed. They helped each other take off their pants. Now they were just in their underwear. Fern noticed a large bulge in his underwear. It was the first time she'd see a penis, but she slid his underwear off anyway.

"Wait, let me get a condom," he said, walking naked to the kitchen. Fern slipped off her panties as he returned. An odd-looking white thing now covered his tan penis. They lay on the couch. He was on top; Fern was on bottom. They kissed more before he put his hand between her legs.

"What are you doing?" Fern asked. "Getting you ready," he said. Fern nodded. It felt strange for him to have fingers in her. The pressure hurt her but the sensation felt good. She moaned and leaned her head back. She felt something pop. She looked down and saw him wiping blood on a napkin.

"Don't worry, it's normal. Do you want to do this?" he asked. Fern thought for a moment. She hurt inside, but her heart pounded. She wanted him inside her. She pulled him towards her. They kissed hard.

Suddenly, she felt something large trying to enter her. She bucked. It hurt her but she moaned loudly: He was in. He stayed in the same position, still kissing Fern, until she said she was ready. He moved his hips gently. His penis slid back and forth within her. She liked the sensation but his size still bothered her. She let him thrust faster. It hurt but his face told Fern he was happy.

A moment later, she felt his penis make strange movements within her. John's face looked strange. He'd had an orgasm, and he collapsed on top of her. He put his head on her breasts.

"It's normal that you didn't have an orgasm. You'll get used to the size. I suggest masturbation to help you," he said, panting from the hard work. Fern nodded, sniffing his hair. "I really like you, Fern. I might even love you." "I might even love you too," she whispered, kissing his forehead.

They watched the football game naked on the couch. Fern still hurt but she liked it. She liked John. And she wanted their relationship to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Fern's First Heartbreak

At the end of the semester, Fern's grades were fine. She had a high B average in John's class. They met a few nights a week. They had sex more times. Fern took his advice and got a dildo. She could take his size now and she enjoyed sex. John seemed to enjoy it too. Fern thought he looked handsome afterwards despite the sweat.

They met after finals were over. John looked sad. He said he'd gotten another job. Their relationship would have to end. Fern was sad, but she knew it would be for the best. Her mother was suspicious. Fern had no other friends than John still. That part worried her.

John took Fern to his apartment one last time. They had sex twice. It was deeper than usual and felt more meaningful. It would be their last time together. Fern asked if she could see him off. He said no. She nodded and gathered her things. She went home a little after dark. Her mother asked where she was.

"Nowhere," she said, "just out for a walk." Her mother nodded. She kept an eye on her daughter. Because John was gone, she went to the library to read. She came home and didn't smell like cologne anymore. Her mother was pleased. She gave her daughter more freedom.

Classes started almost a month later. Fern was in the next level of English class. She walked into the room and saw a lady professor. She took a seat near the back of the room. She still missed John but only a little. She missed the sex the most, actually. She used her dildo frequently because of her urges. She didn't like it as much.

As Fern tried to listen to the teacher's first day reading of the syllabus, people were talking near her. A professor had gotten in trouble for sleeping with a student. Fern listened closely. It was Professor Martin. A girl reported him for sexual assault. Fern was confused; she thought she was the only one.

The school paper confirmed it: An unnamed sophomore reported him. Fern felt sick. She was only a freshman and never thought of reporting him. She felt really sad. It was her first heartbreak. She had no one to share it with. She cried alone in the bathroom. She was almost late for her next class. She sat in the back. School didn't feel worth it right now.

The next day, she thought about dropping her classes. She went into the university's library and looked up how to do it. A girl sat next to her. Fern recognized her as Maria. She said hello.

"I know who you are," Maria whispered. "We had school together," Fern nodded. Maria shook her head, "No, John," she said softly. "What about him?" "He was with me too. He's not my first but it hurts still. Are you okay?" "Yes, but how did you know?"

"You were the special one. He mentioned you to the others, except Gracie. That's who reported him. He was too rough with her. He wasn't rough with you, was he?" Maria asked. Fern shook her head. "It's over now. He might even go to jail. But we can get through this. It's okay to feel sad."

Maria and Fern talked about other things. They laughed. Fern felt happy with her, someone she knew wouldn't hurt her. They became friends, better friends than Fern and John. There was no sex involved because they were straight. Well, they did help each other find boyfriends. They were good friends, best friends. Fern was happy something good came out of her ordeal. Her grades were good too without sex with a teacher. She'd learned her lesson. She'd never do it again…except in her novels.

-end


End file.
